the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sandstorm
: "It's like a.. super sandstorm.." : ―Wade Wilson Avengers: "Sandstorm" is a survival-based Avengers canon set in some random desert on June 10th, 2016. Following part one which was Avengers: "Off the Rails", the heroes travel to the desert to retake and or destroy any stolen Stark Industries technology. Things go horribly, horribly wrong when the antagonist (ISIS) activates prototype Stark Industries disruption devices creating a 'super-sandstorm.' Background The Story Flight to Nowhere Logged by Doc and IBI since Doc is sped and IBI has to rephrase stuff. ISIS set up shop in a small town in Afghanistan. The Avengers arrived in the Avenge-Jet thanks to pilots Clint and Bruce but a mile away from the designated town as ISIS had stolen Stark Industries weapons that could take-out the Avenge-Jet in an instant. During the flight and walk, it was rather silent as to ignore the elephant in the room which was Hank Pym's death. Their friend's death. Battle of some Random Town As they arrived, they soon realized that the Despicable fiend known as Deadpool was already there. How he got there? Unknown. When the Avengers and Deadpool met in the town, there was yet to be a fight. Minutes after they arrived, a "public demonstration" began on a poor family. This created a long and gruesome fight against the ISIS soldiers stationed in the present town. After the fight had raged on for a little over 3 minutes, a strong sand storm struck. The heroes were forced into caves and buildings to hide. In one of the caves, a rather strong man attacked Deadpool, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, and Wolverine. Black Panther's Mission Prior to the sandstorm, King T'Challa wasn't at the town brawl per. request of Iron Man. He had ran over to the set-up military base and used his training to sneak past the guards and make way to the main AA-gun. His plots were soon foundout and he was surrounded on his buildings' rooftops only to be saved by the sandstorm. But it didn't seem like he was saved as he was knocked off the building entirely. Surviving the Sandstorm They all took him out pretty easily and Clint stole Wade's mini nuke that he carries for some odd reason. Afther the storm had calmed down and eventually stopped, Scarlet Witch gathered the others around her and created a mystic ball and flew around, trying to spot the others. They eventually regrouped with Hulk and Iron Man, also Black Panther eventually found them. Throughout the story Tony had been with Hulk and they were able to break into a tank and begin to operate it. When Wanda and such began to try and locate other heroes, Tony had established comms briefly to help in doing such. Anywho, when the heroes finally met-up. Tony confirmed his theory that ISIS had used his prototype disrupter technology to cause such a powerful sandstorm when T'Challa arrived and the two talked. I'm not feeling like writing the rest so they all went home, the military stopped getting the Avengers to help them fight ISIS cause they caused a bunch of civilians to die in the sandstorm so Tony cries. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Avengers Stories Category:Iron Man stories Category:Wolverine Stories Category:Hulk Stories Category:Scarlet Witch Stories Category:Deadpool Stories Category:ISIS Stories Category:Hawkeye Stories Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Stories